The Princess & The Clown
by TomoeUchiha
Summary: Leenalee una princesa del siglo XIX viviendo en una burbuja que su hermano mantenia.Allen un extraño alegre pierrot algo despistado. Que tanto pueden cambiar sus vidas? LeenaleeXAllen.
1. Deseos y Realidades de una princesa

Era un hermosa mañana de 1800, el sol iluminaba el castillo en las afueras de Soshikikuroi, vertiendo su luz a todo su ancho y

Era un hermosa mañana de 1800, el sol iluminaba el castillo en las afueras de Soshikikuroi, vertiendo su luz a todo su ancho y largo paso por el castillo, incluso en aquella hermosa y alejada habitación con vista al jardín, aquella pulcra y radiante habitación en la que reposaba la más preciada joya de todo el reino, una hermosa princesa de largos cabellos oscuros como la misma noche, con unos ojos violetas que las mismas violetas envidiaban, y una piel tan blanca como las alas de un ángel celestial, y es que para cara habitante del reino eso era, un ángel que el cielo mando al reino para iluminarlo con su infinita belleza, no había quien negase tal cosa, decían que un ángel se enamoraría de ella.

Día con día el son entraba por las ventanas de su habitación hasta llegar a besar su rostro, avisándole que la mañana había llegado, y sus sonrisas esperaban para iluminar el día, y este día no era la excepción, como cada mañana su rostro era bañado por los rayos de luz, haciendo que abriera poco a poco aquellos hermosos ojos violetas, mirando el techo de su habitación, quedándose así por unos momentos, para luego incorporarse y quedarse sentada en su cama mirando la habitación detenidamente, para dejar su vista fija en una de las ventanas que daban hacia el espectacular jardín.

Mientras se encontraba mirando hacia la ventana del jardín, alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación, mas sus pensamientos tan profundos fueron que no le permitieron percatarse de el llamado a su puerta por lo la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella entro cerrándola tras de si, era una mujer de estatura media, cabello castaño, y ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, y vestida de negro, un vestido negro muy sobrio.

-Princesa, discúlpeme, no la levante lo suficientemente temprano, soy una vergüenza como dama de compañía, no merezco el estar trabajando aquí, enseguida me iré – Decía muy rápido y nerviosa la castaña, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta, siendo detenida por la dulce voz de su princesa.

-Miranda-san, detente- Al escuchar esto la mujer se detiene de golpe – Esta bien Miranda-san, acababa de despertarme, eso es todo – le comenta la pelinegra con una tierna sonrisa, la cual la castaña responde con otra sonrisa, y comienza a ayudar a la princesa a alistar todas sus cosas.

Después de un par de horas de haber ayudado a la princesa en todo lo necesario para arreglarse ambas bajaron hasta el comedor, donde ya una mesa servida les esperaba a ella y el joven rey, el cual se encontraba ya sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, al entrar al comedor, y verle fue hasta donde el y sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le daba los buenos días.

-Buenos días Komui-niisan- al escuchar la voz de su dulce hermanita voltea a verla, para levantarse enseguida e ir hasta donde ella para abrazarla.

-Lenaleeeeee-chaaaaaan, ¿como amaneció mi dulce princesa? – Decía efusivamente mientras le abrazaba.

-Bien, gracias niisan, ¿y que tal tu?

-Ahora que veo a mi Lenalee, perfectamente.

-jeje – Solo acierta a sonreír algo nerviosa. – Que dices si nos sentamos a desayunar.

-Por su puesto, mira pedí que te Jerry te preparara tu favorito, frutas rojas, té verde con un poco de miel, un café con leche y poca azúcar, y una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate – Le comenta efusivo.

-Arigato, nisaan – Le contesta sonriéndole. Mientras el pelinegro le abría la silla que se encontraba al costado derecho de la de el, ofreciéndosela como cada día, a lo que ella sonrió sentándose, para ser acompañada a desayunar por su querido hermano como era costumbre cada día.

Al igual que siempre, el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo y animado entre las bromas de su querido hermano.

-Komui-san – Le llamaba un hombre rubio que se encontraba en una de las entradas al comedor.

-¿Si Reeves? – Pregunta este.

-Se le necesita para que tome unas decisiones de inmediato – Le explica el rubio un poco desalineado.

-Voy enseguida – Le dice este levantarse y acercarse a su pequeña hermana dándole un beso en la frente - Bueno Lenalee, debo irme pero nos vemos en el almuerzo como siempre – Le dice este mirándole a lo que la chica sonríe asintiendo, mientras el moreno salía del lugar junto con el rubio.

Un par de minutos después, la joven chica de ojos violetas había terminado su desayuno y salía del comedor, estando tan inmersa en sus pensamientos continua caminando que no se percato de la persona que se encontraba al frente de ella, chocando con esta, haciendo que se volviese a donde la chica.

-Disculpe Hime-sama no quise obstruir su paso – Dice haciendo una reverencia.

-No, fue mi culpa, Krory-san, yo iba distraída – Le indica la chica algo apenada.

-Debería tener mas cuidado princesa – Le dice este sonriente.

-Hai, lo tendré – Le contesta con una afable sonrisa – Nos veremos Krory-san – Le dice alegre la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia que el pálido hombre le contesta de la misma manera para tomar su camino – "Krory…sigo pensando que ese lunar blanco que tiene de tupe es un poco extraño, pero es increíble lo bien que va con su aspecto" – Piensa la pelinegra sonriendo – "Aunque casi todos le temen por como se ve, Krory es un hombre muy sensible y dulce que siempre ah estado a cargo de la seguridad de mi hermano y mía y eso se lo agradezco mucho" – Pensaba la chica mientras caminaba hacia el jardín deteniéndose cerca de la entrada al palacio como todos los días a admirar una enorme y hermosa pintura donde se encontraban ella y su hermano Komui ambos con una alegre sonrisa. Al ver el cuadro sonrío ampliamente con la mirada fija en este.

-Mirando de nuevo el cuadro Lenalee-Hime-sama? – Pregunta un hombre ya mayor de cabello rizado, crispo y grisáceo de las canas.

-Hai, como cada día – Dice esta sonriéndole para después volver la mirada al cuadro – Es increíble lo bien que pinta Tiedoll-san – Le comenta la pelinegra.

-No es gran cosa comparando con la belleza de la verdadera princesa – Le dice este a lo que la joven se sonroja levemente.

-Le agradezco el cumplido Tiedoll-san – Le dice cortes.

-Ni de que agradezca Hime-sama, el trabajo de un artista es ver la belleza del mundo, y es lo que hago, ver una de las grandes bellezas de este mundo; nuestra hermosa princesa – Le explica este sonriéndole, a lo que la pelinegra responde con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Muchas gracias Tiedoll-san – Le responde esta siendo cuando fueron interrumpidos por un chico de cabello rizado recogido en una coleta baja que venia corriendo donde el.

-Tiedoll-san...Tiedoll-san – Le llamaba este mientras corría hacia el peligris.

-¿Que pasa Johnny? – Le pregunta volviéndose donde el chico que se para cerca de el haciendo una reverencia en saludo a la princesa.

– Buenas días Hime-sama –Le dice cortésmente a lo que ella contesta de la misma forma – Tiedoll-san el rey Komui-san le esta buscando – Le informa el chico haciendo que el peligris se pasara la mano por el rizado cabello mirando al cielo mientras suspiraba pesadamente.

-Bueno, si no queda más – Dice este resignado – Con su permiso Hime-sama – Dice haciendo una reverencia a la par del chico de coleta que la pelinegra responde de la misma manera, yéndose ellos por el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la pelinegra, la cual dio un último vistazo al cuadro y sonriendo salio al jardín.

Al salir al jardín sonrió al sentir los suaves rayos de sol en su rostro e inhalo profundamente el dulce aroma de las flores, sonrió ante esta sensación y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la parte lateral derecha del jardín yendo por un camino de piedra pulida hasta una hermosa reja de doble puerta agarrada de unas paredes de piedra y todo esto abrazado por enredaderas que caían como el agua en una cascada, pero la reja se encontraba cerrada con llave, como era de costumbre; pero de igual forma como era costumbre ella traía esa llave; la saco de el medio de su blusa; era una llave ya antigua, forjada con suma delicadeza y cuidado, con unos gravados exquisitos; la introdujo en a ranura de la reja y con esto abrió la reja de par en par entrando por el camino de piedra a un hermoso jardín de lleno de rosas de todos los colores; todas y cada una de ellas hermosas, enormes, unas abiertas, otras cerradas, pero todas y cada una de ellas hermosas como solo una rosa podía serlo.

Paseo por el jardín de las rosas durante horas, admirando cada ejemplar e impregnando sus pulmones de aquel delicado aroma. Mas sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz muy familiar para ella.

-¡¡Lenalee-Hime-samaaaaaaaaaa!! – Gritaba histérica buscando a su princesa una castaña.

-¿Miranda? – Se pregunto la pelinegra con una rosa en las manos aun sin ser cortada; en ese momento la castaña se posa ala entrada del jardín y al ver a la pelinegra dentro de tal jardín entra corriendo hasta donde la princesa haciendo una reverencia.

-Hime-sama, perdone, de nuevo la eh perdido, discúlpeme, de seguro ustedes necesito algo y yo en otro lugar sin poder ayudarle, soy un fracaso como dama de compañía, tendré que irme ahora mismo, y lo comprendo bien…-Hablaba sin pausa alguna y muy rápido la castaña.

-Miranda– Le habla la pelinegra interrumpiéndole.

-¿Si Lenalee-Hime-sama?

-No te preocupes todo esta bien, además, eres la mejor dama de compañía que puedo tener – Le dice esta sonriéndole, haciendo que con este gesto los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaran un poco.

-Gracias Hime-sama –Le dice esta sonriéndole

Continuaron unos momentos mas en el jardín cuando la castaña noto algo extraño en el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Pasa algo Hime-sama – Le pregunta esta algo preocupada.

-¿Eh?...no, yo…solo pensaba en algo – Dijo pensando durante unos momentos – Miranda…necesito me ayuden en algo.

-Desde luego Hime-sama.

-Miranda, quiero que me ayudes a escaparme esta tarde para dar un paseo por el reino.

-¡¡ ¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! –Pregunta histérica por lo que la pelinegra le hace callar tapándole la boca con una mano (N/A: por si alguien no lo sabe, que si se dan los casos, nani significa "que")

-No grites Miranda. – Le dice esta.

-Pe…pero, como quiere que le ayude a escaparse, ustedes puede salir cuando ustedes guste.

-Si, pero no quiero salir con guardias, ni que toda la gente me habrá el paso al salir solo por que soy la princesa – Explicaba esta con un todo algo triste – Por eso te pido tu ayuda Miranda, te lo suplico. – Le decía con una mirada que nunca nadie antes ah podido resistir y al parecer esta no seria la excepción.

-Esta bien, le ayudare Hime-sama- Accedió esta.

-Arigato Miranda – Agradeció la chica abalanzándose a abarajarle – Pero Miranda, necesitare un atuendo menos llamativo – Le dijo esta – ¿Crees que puedas prestarme algo?

-Lo que ustedes guste Hime-sama – Le contesta la castaña, para irse ambas rumbo a la habitación de la pelinegra en la cual esta espero hasta que la castaña regreso con un par de vestidos en mano, destendiendoles en la cama de la pelinegra – Creo que son los que le pueden quedar Hime-sama – Le expone esta a lo que la pelinegra toma un vestido muy sobrio en color negro con detalles en violeta, con una falda no muy ancha, y un escote muy leve (como el que le pone Road cuando la vuelve muñeca).

-Usare este si te parece bien – Le dice la pelinegra.

-El que guste Hime-sama, le dice esta para después ayudarle a vestirse, al terminar la pelinegra fue hasta su armario tomando una de sus capuchas en negro poniéndosela.

-Bien, ahora debemos salir sin que nadie se de cuenta…

-¿Pero por donde? Hime-sama.

-Por el jardín de las rosas hay una salida oculta, es un poco incomoda por que es un poco estrecha pero saldremos sin problema. Vamos – al decir esto, la pelinegra y la castaña salieron a hurtadillas tratando de ni siquiera ser vistas, llegando hasta el jardín de las rosas sin problema alguno, al llegar allí la pelinegra abrió dejando entrar a la castaña para cerrar con ellas dentro y guardándose de nuevo la llave. Luego de caminas un poco llegaron hasta una pared de donde la pelinegra aparto unas enredaderas dejando ver una puerta bastante vieja la cual abrió dejando ver el paso a las afueras del castillo. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas salieron por la puerta cerrándola a sus espaldas y alejándose del castillo lo más rápido posible pero sin parecer sospechosas. Al estar a una distancia prudente del palacio se levantaron las capuchas para verificar que no les hubiesen visto y/o seguido, que gracias al cielo no les paso, por lo cual volvieron a ponerse la capucha y a pasear por el reino.

Luego de andar de aquí para allá, riendo y bromeando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, un lugar muy concurrido, tal vez demasiado, por lo cual sin percatarse la castaña había sido separa del dalo de la pelinegra.

-Lenalee-sama, ¿Dónde esta? – Preguntaba esta preocupada mientras buscaba a su querida princesa entre toda la gente sin tener éxito alguno. Tranquila y alegre caminaba la pelinegra encapuchada entre la gente al no ser reconocida, sin darse cuenta que se había apartado de su dama de compañía.

-Miranda – Le llamo esta volviéndose en sus talones para darse cuenta de que su querida y un tanto nerviosa dama de compañía ya no se encontraba cerca de ella - ¿Miranda? –Preguntaba esta buscándole con la mirada sin éxito alguno. Mas tan ocupada se encontraba buscando a la castaña que relego su atención del camino mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás aun con su vista al frente sin percatarse de que alguien mas corría a toda prisa en dirección contraria a la que ella llevaba provocando así un choque con alguien dejándoles a ambos en el suelo algo aturdíos escuchando solamente la voces de unos hombres furiosos.

-No te vas escapar maldito estafador – Gritaba un iracundo hombre de al menos 1.95mts de complexión fornida acompañado de otros dos hombres de complexiones y estaturas similares. En el momento en que los hombres se acercaban la persona tirada en el suelo con la que la pelinegra había chocado con anterioridad se levanto precipitadamente arrastrándole a esta a un oscuro pequeño callejón cercano a ellos, topándole la boca con una mano para que no fuese a gritar, cosa que le helo la sangre a la pelinegra. Forcejeo por unos momentos hasta que ese desconocido le soltó, cosa que ocurrió luego de que aquel trío de hombres se pasara de largo. Al por fin estar libre se volvió frente a esa persona, la cual también se encontraba encapuchada mirando hacia los lados como buscando a alguien, para después volverse hacia la pelinegra.

-Disculpe, no fue mi intención – Le dice descubriendo a través de su voz que se trataba de un chico.

-¿Aquellos hombres estaban persiguiéndote? – Le pregunta esta dándole a conocer su dulce voz.

-Si, mi maestro les debe dinero y me dejo a mi como encargado – Dice resignado.

-¿Tu maestro te ah dejado pagando sus cuentas?

-Si, lo hace todo el tiempo, pero ya estoy acostumbrado, claro que nunca faltan personas como aquel trío que no soportan que les ganen en un juego de poker, solo por un par de trucos – Dice este con una risa un poco maléfica.

-"Vaya…este chico es oscuro" – Pensaba la pelinegra ante aquella risa – Y ¿quien es tu maestro?

-Lo más probable es que no lo conozcas, su nombre es…- Pero cuando el chico intenta terminar es interrumpido por la voz de uno de los hombres que le perseguía con anterioridad.

-Así que aquí estas – Decía este provocando que el chico se volviese solo para toparse con tremendo golpe en el rostro que le dejo tirado en el suelo. Al ver esto la pelinegra corrió hacia donde el chico quedando entre este y el trío de grandulones.

-Déjenle tranquilo – Les exigió esta.

-Pero miren nada mas, tiene que ser defendido por una chica jajaja – Dijo uno de los grandulones riendo y logrando con esta broma de mal gusto que los otros 2 riesen a la par. Luego de reír un poco grandulon del medio, el cual era el mismo de la broma, tomo a la chica con una mano de la muñeca y con la otra de la cintura mientras esta intentaba inútilmente safarse del patán– No te preocupes preciosa, cuando terminemos con ese enano, nos acompañaras tu – Le dijo este apenas logrando terminar para cuando recibió tremendo golpe del chico que con anterioridad havia golpeado, el cual le había separado de la morena gracias al golpe, encontrándose ahora de pie entre la chica y el trío de grandulones, ya con la capucha abajo dejando ver una melena corta pero abundante de color blanco como la misma nieve.

-A ella no la metas en esto – Les dijo con la voz iracunda.

-Pero miren nada mas quien vino por mas, con gusto nos encargaremos de ti enano – Dijo este antes de abalanzarse sobre el chico de cabello blanco el cual esquivo los golpes de los tres sin mucha dificultad respondiéndoles a cada uno de ellos. Entre patadas y puñetazos, algunos esquivados y otros no, tanto de parte de el como de los tres contrincantes logro dejándoles tirados en el piso, para volverse hacia donde se encontraba la morena sentada en el piso abajo mirando anonadada la escena con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Al ver a la chica en ese estado se acerco donde ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto este amable.

-Ha…hai…Gracias….-Dijo esta pero sin lograr terminar al desconocer el nombre de chico. Levanto el rostro topándose con un amable rostro de afable sonrisa.

-Allen… Allen Walker – Dice este sin dejar de sonreírle dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos cerrados pues su blanco cabello tapaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha para que se pusiera de pie, lo cual la morena acepto poniendo su mano sobre la de el y siendo impulsada hacia arriba por el chico, hasta quedar de pie.

-Gracias Allen – Le dice esta sonriendo, mas al tener aun la capucha arriba no dejaba ver su sonrisa.

-¿Y tu eres? – Preguntaba intrigado el chico.

-Lenalee…Lenalee Lee – Le dice esta sonriente quitándose la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro que haría que una muñeca de porcelana se pusiera celosa de tal belleza, dejando anonadado al chico de aquellos extraños ojos entre grises, azules y un leve toque de violeta.

**CONTINUARA………**


	2. Un malhumorado guardia y grandes sorpres

Cabe aclarar que la historia de este fic es mía, mas los personajes no me perteneces, estos pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, auto

Cabe aclarar que la historia de este fic es mía, mas los personajes no me perteneces, estos pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, autora de D.Gray Man. Esta historia no se hace con fines lucrativos si no por pura y mera diversión, mas a pesar de ello, queda prohibido publicar en algún lugar como blogs, flogs o algo similar, si quieren hacerlo favor de primero consultarlo conmigo. Gracias por su atención y su tiempo dedicado a leerlo y sin mas les dejo con el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el capitulo anterior:

-Ha…hai…Gracias….-Dijo esta pero sin lograr terminar al desconocer el nombre de chico. Levanto el rostro topándose con un amable rostro de afable sonrisa.

-Allen… Allen Walker – Dice este sin dejar de sonreírle dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos cerrados pues su blanco cabello tapaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro, mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha para que se pusiera de pie, lo cual la morena acepto poniendo su mano sobre la de el y siendo impulsada hacia arriba por el chico, hasta quedar de pie.

-Gracias Allen – Le dice esta sonriendo, mas al tener aun la capucha arriba no dejaba ver su sonrisa.

-¿Y tu eres? – Preguntaba intrigado el chico.

-Lenalee…Lenalee Lee – Le dice esta sonriente quitándose la capucha dejando ver su hermoso rostro que haría que una muñeca de porcelana se pusiera celosa de tal belleza, dejando anonadado al chico de aquellos extraños ojos entre grises, azules y un leve toque de violeta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun anonadado por la belleza de la morena, más cuando logro despertar del trance (y no por gracia propia) tenía a un chico de piel blanca, ojos ligeramente rasgados en color azul, con una fuerte mirada de no muy bueno amigos, cabello largo y negro sujeto en una coleta alta, a excepción de unos mechones que colgaban de los laterales de su rostro y un flequillo parejo, apuntándole con una katana al rostro.

-Haz sido valiente al acercarte a la princesa – Le dice este con su voz grave.

-No…yo… - Sin dejar que el chico se defendiera el pelinegro sin dudarlo ataco al ojigris el cual apenas logro escapar de mero milagro.

-¿Que diablos haces con la princesa? – Pregunta el ojiazul aun en posición de combate entre el ojigris y la morena.

-¿Princesa? – Pregunta este – Bueno, yo…. – intentaba explicarse siendo de nuevo interrumpido por el pelinegro.

-No importa, te cortare en pedazos con Mugen – Dice este abalanzándose contra el ojigris dispuesto a convertirle en sushi humano. El ojigris no logro moverse de donde se encontraba estando al parecer muy cerca su final, mas cuando estaba apunto de ser descuartizado por el pelinegro una voz detuvo al pelinegro.

-¡¡Detente Kanda!! – Se escucho la voz de la morena, deteniendo al instante al moreno, quedando la punta de la katana a menos del centímetro de distancia de la nariz del ojigris, el cual ya hasta se encontraba sudando frió del susto que se llevo. Muy a pesar de haberse detenido, el moreno continuaba mirando con recelo al ojigris sin apartar su mugen del rostro de este, mas gran sorpresa y dolor se llevo el moreno al sentir como le golpeaba algo en la cabeza, cuando volteo a ver que había sido vio unos zapatos de piso que solía usar la morena dentro del palacio para su comodidad, para luego levantar la vista mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe con una mano, mirando a la pelinegra parada en un pie, teniendo el otro en el aire sin zapato, sosteniéndose el vestido a nivel de media pierna, y con cara de molestia.

-Dios, te eh dicho que te detuvieras Kanda, baja ahora esa katana – Le replico la morena al moreno el cual continuo con la katana en el mismo sitio – Si no bajas esa katana ahora mismo seré yo quien te golpeara – Le explica molesta a lo que el moreno accede enfundando de nuevo su katana para tomar el zapato de la princesa y acercarse hasta ella poniéndose de rodillas a ella para ponerle el zapato, a lo que ella solo pone el pie dejando que le ponga el zapato, para después bajarlo al piso quedando parada en ambos pies y bajar su vestido. Soltando un suspiro de alivio y pesadez a la vez.

-Disculpe princesa – Le dice el moreno poniéndose de pie y haciendo una reverencia, mas aun con recelo al ojigris.

-Disculpa lo ocurrido, es el día de descanso de Kanda y le han hecho venir, de seguro por ello esta de mal humor – Le dice esta con una leve sonrisa a lo que el moreno solo voltea el rostro molesto – Bueno, si Kanda esta aquí significa que mi hermano no debe tardar en darse cuenta de que no estoy en casa así que debo irme, hasta luego Allen-kun – Se despide la morena sonriendo, y yendo donde el moreno miraba molesto al ojigris mientras este ultimo miradaza embelezado a la morena caminar de espaldas hacia el. Cuando la pelinegra llego hasta el moreno este simplemente hizo una leve reverencia para después subirle de nuevo la capucha y caminar detrás de ella con rumbo hacia el palacio.

Ya estando fuera del palacio el moreno le dirigía a la entrada principal cuando fue detenido por la pelinegra sosteniéndole de la manga de la camisa.

-¿Que pasa Hime-sama? – Pregunta el moreno.

-No podemos ingresar por la entrada principal, si lo hacemos mi oniisan sabrá que me escape – Le decía suplicándole con los ojos que no fuesen por allí.

- ¿Y por donde entraremos? – Pregunta el moreno a lo que la pelinegra le jala hasta la puerta que daba hacia el jardín de las rosas.

-Por aquí – Le dice abriendo la puerta, entrando ambos cerrando la puerta tras de si y dirigiéndose hacia el palacio en completo silencio, hasta que este fue roto por la pelinegra – Kanda…perdón por hacerte ir en mi búsqueda en tu día de descanso – Se disculpa algo apenada.

-No tiene por que disculparse, mi trabajo es cuidarle y si el inútil de Lavi no puede cuidarle entonces lo haré yo.

-No, Lavi no tiene la culpa, yo me escabullí sin que nadie se percatase…y hablando de ello, ¿como es que tu lo supiste Kanda?

-Miranda tu dama de compañía vino aterrorizada a buscarme cuando te perdió – Dijo el pelinegro con su típico tono molesto.

-Miranda siempre preocupándose demasiado…tal vez todos se preocupan demasiado – Dijo con una voz algo triste.

-Eres nuestra princesa ¿no?...así que por algo nos preocupamos por ti – Dijo mientras continuaba caminando, pero estas palabras lograron que la pelinegra sonriera alegre.

-Gracias – Dijo sonriente la morena.

-Mmm – Fue lo único que articulo el pelinegro llegando hasta la reja del jardín la cual la pelinegra abrió con su llave, y cerrándole al salir. Ambos se dirigieron al palacio.

-Kanda…-Le llamo al pelinegro.

-¿Mmm? – Fue lo único que dijo el moreno.

-Gracias por jamás delatarme con mi hermano cada vez que me escapo.

-Ese no es mi problema, es su problema enterarse – Dijo este con su típico tono de voz, lo cual hizo reír a la morena pues bien sabia que ese era un tímido no es nada por parte del moreno.

-"Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, el mismo que conocí de pequeña cuando tenia 5 años" –Pensaba sonriendo la pelinegra mientras se dirigían al castillo, pero antes de llegar se toparon con un pelirrojo con un parche en el ojo vestido con el mismo uniforme de guardia que traía el moreno.

-Hey Yuu – Dijo alegre el pelinegro, pero cuando menos lo pensó tenia la katana del moreno en el cuello de manera amenazante, lo cual hizo que el pelirrojo solo se quedara inmóvil con terror en su rostro y las manos arriba.

-Te eh dicho que dejes de llamarme por mi nombre de pila, vuelve a hacerlo y juro que te rebanare como sushi – Le dijo con una amenazante voz que a cualquiera haría temblar.

-Detente Kanda – Se escucho decir a la morena, pero el moreno seguía igual, por lo cual requirió usar el truco de la sandalia anteriormente usada con el moreno, la cual le pego de lleno en la cabeza, haciéndolo voltear donde la morena, incluso le parecía un dêja vu – Es la segunda del día Kanda – Dijo molesta o intentando estarlo – Será mejor que dejes de querer cortar a todos como si fuesen verduras – Le decía mientras el moreno solo tomaba el zapato de su princesa, limpiando y acercándose a ponérselo. Una vez que se lo puso se levanto con seriedad.

-Gracias princesa – Expreso el pelirrojo – Pero puedo saber ¿donde se había metido?

-¿Eh?...yo….-Intento decir la pelinegra.

-Fue conmigo al pueblo, por que cierto idiota que tenia que cuidarla hoy no estaba – Dijo molesto al pelirrojo, causando un gran alivio en la pelinegra.

-Lo lamento Hime-sama me encontraba hablando con su hermano y el viejo panda – Dijo el pelirrojo recibiendo desde la espalda tremendo golpe, el cual le hico arquearse para luego voltearse y toparse con un hombre de edad madura, con el cabello un poco extraño y de máximo 1.40 de estatura.

-Ya te dije que dejes de llamarme panda. – Le decía molesto al pelirrojo.

-Hay, no era necesario que hicieras eso.

-Tú mismo lo haz ganado. – Peleaban como ya era costumbre en ellos, lo cual hizo reír a la pelinegra, cosa que detuvo la discusión – Hime-sama, su hermano le solicita en la sala de reunión. – Le explica el viejo.

-Por favor hágale saber que enseguida iré con el, solo iré a cambiarme.- Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro a lo que el anciano solo asintió – Gracias Bookman…Por cierto Lavi, ¿podrías decirle a miranda si puede ir a mi habitación por favor?

-Claro Lenalee-Hime-sama – dijo sonriente como siempre el pelirrojo.

-Gracias Lavi – Dijo sonriendo mientras el pelirrojo y Bookman se retiraban, ella se volteo donde Kanda, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara, este a regañadientes lo hizo, pensando que tal vez le volvería a golpear o algo, pero en vez de eso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonriente – Gracias Kanda – Le dijo para salir corriendo rumbo a su habitación, dejando a un tanto confundido, y "molesto" moreno con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que luego de que su princesa se retirara se fue hasta sus aposentos para al fin tratar de descansar, que para el, descansar significaba meditar un poco.

Al llegar a su habitación, la pelinegra cerro la puerta, se quito la capa que traía sobre sus ropajes para dejarse caer en su mullida cama pecho arriba, mirando el techo con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo que había hecho el día de hoy sin que lograran descubrirle…bueno a excepción de Kanda, pero que dulcemente no dijo nada, incluso le dio una coartada muy buena. Al pensar en eso sonrió y tomo uno de sus mullidos cogines que se encontraban sobre las almohadas de su cama, abrazándolo. En ese momento le vino a la mente la imagen del rostro de aquel chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises con el que se había topado, o bueno, la parte que había visto, pues su cabello tapó la mitad izquierda de su rostro. Pero sin importar eso, aquel recuerdo de su piel blanca, su ojo en un gris que parecía haberse mezclado con azul y un leve toque de violeta; en verdad era un color de ojos muy extraños, pero muy bello, y aquella dulce sonrisa, con sus rasgos delgados. Al recordar esto las mejillas de la pelinegra de tiñeron de rojo, apretó fuertemente el cogín contra su rostro por la pena que le había causado. No quería admitirlo pero ese chico en verdad le había gustado. Pero…. ¿ Y que tal di no lo volviese a ver en toda tu vida?, claro fue un hermoso encuentro el que tuvieron y fue muy dulce de su parte el haberse enfrentado a esos tipos que le sacaban fácilmente 30cm de estatura, y su masa muscular era mucho mas abundante que la de el; aun así, el se enfrento contra los tres para defenderla, claro, Kanda y Lavi habrían hecho lo mismo, pero, a el le acababa de conocer, y aunque Kanda también le defendía apenas conociéndola cuando pequeños, el hecho de que ESE chico le defendiera le hacia sentir algo especial, un leve toque calido y de satisfacción, un sentimiento que no podía explicar, pero que le encantaba, haciéndole sonreír y ruborizarse de solo recordarlo. Ese día, gracias a ESE chico, se sentía mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido. Solo rogaba por volverle a ver una vez mas…su alma esperaba con ansias, y rezaba por volverle a ver otra vez….aunque sea una sola mas…pero verle de nuevo. Pero en aquel momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un llamado a la puerta.

-Lenalee-Hime-sama – Se escucha la voz de su dama de compañía desde el otro lado de la puerta. A lo cual la pelinegra solo se quito el cogín del rostro volteando hacia la puerta, aun recortada en su mullida cama, y con el cogin contra su pecho.

-Pasa Miranda – Dijo esta mirando la puerta mientras esta se abría dejando entrar a la castaña.

-Hime-sama – Dijo la castaña con los ojos llorosos, luego de haber entrado y cerrado la puerta detrás de si, para luego ir donde la pelinegra – Perdóneme Hime-sama, yo iba como su acompañante y le perdí en el camino, soy una vergüenza como dama de compañía, debería encerrarme ahora mismo en la mazmorra – Y justo cuando estaba a punto de irse corriendo hacia la mazmorra la Pelinegra se incorporo quedando sentada en la cama y deteniéndole al llamarle.

-Miranda, no digas eso, eres una gran dama de compañía, además, fui yo quien me perdí, y la verdad…no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho – Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña, y no por el hecho de que la pelinegra estuviese divertida de haberse escapado, no, ella se tornaba alegre y divertida cada vez que huía del palacio, aunque solo fuesen unas horas, le agrada la adrenalina de salir a escondidas de todos los guardias y de su hermano a ver un poco el reino como una simple extraña de allí, y no como la princesa que todos adoraban y se inclinaban a sus pies, no, a ella le encantaba el poder confundirse entre la gente, y que le trataran como alguien normal y no como una superior solo por un titulo que sus padres les habían heredado en su apellido, al fin y al caso ¿Quiénes eran ellos para sentirse superiores a los demás? ¿Acaso no todos eran iguales ante los ojos de dios?, esos eran los pensamientos de la pelinegra, y por ello le era tan divertido escaparse y terminar entrando a hurtadillas de nuevo sin que nadie les fuese a descubrir, claro que, muy a pesar de que siempre se encontraba alegre luego de esas pequeñas travesuras, la sonrisa de esta vez era distinta, no era una alegría cotidiana, no, esta vez había algo de por medio. Algo muy especial le debía haber pasado a la pelinegra para que sonriera así.

-Lenalee-hime-sama – Pronuncio la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Miranda? – Pregunto la morena sin poder quitarse aquella sonrisa de los labios.

-Sus ojos y su sonrisa se ven un poco distintos… ¿Acaso paso algo mientras se encontraba fuera del palacio sin que yo estuviera con usted? – Pregunto algo intrigada la castaña.

-Bueno…yo…- Decía la pelinegra con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – Miranda…ven siéntate a mi lado – Le dijo haciéndole un ademán para que se sentara junto a ella, lo cual la castaña obedeció, yendo donde la pelinegra y sentándose a su lado. – Miranda…el día de hoy conocí a un chico…un chico que me hizo sentir….algo…diferente.

-¿Diferente hime-sama? – Pregunto mientras escuchaba atenta la castaña.

-Si, este chico fue tan dulce, su sonrisa era tan tierna, y aunque solo mire la mitad de su rostro con ello me basto…nunca había conocido a alguien así, además su cabello…y sus ojos… - Decía ilusionada la morena. Luego de contarle detenidamente toda la historia, con cada detalle que había pasado y como es que Kanda casi es que lo descuartiza fueron interrumpidas por alguien que llamaba detrás de la puerta.

-Hime-sama – Se escucho hablar a alguien detrás de la puerta.

-¿Si? – Pregunto simplemente la pelinegra.

-Komui-kokuō-sama pregunta por usted (N/A: kokuō significa rey)

-Enseguida voy – Contesto simplemente.

-Entendido Hime-sama – Se escucho contestar desde el otro lado de la puerta al guardia.

-Bueno, creo que debería cambiarme para ir con mi hermano – Dijo sonriente la morena mientras se descalzaba.

-Hai – Fue lo único que dijo la castaña sonriéndole, para levantarse e ir al armario a sacar uno de los vestidos de la princesa junto con sus respectivas zapatillas/botines, mientras la pelinegra se quitaba el vestido que la castaña le había prestado.

Luego de unos minutos la pelinegra ya se encontraba arreglada con uno de sus típicos vestidos, en esta ocasión traía puesto un vestido de una exquisita tela en negro con detalles en violeta, de falda ancha, y corsé con mangas largas que partían de medio hombro, haciendo que todo el vestido delineara exquisitamente su figura, siendo acompañado todo con una gargantilla violeta y aretes del mismo color, y el cabello semi recogido, en verdad se veía hermosa, y aquellos detalles en violeta que hacían juego con las hermosas gemas que tenia por ojos. Al estar lista bajo las escaleras con su dama de compañía por detrás, ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que su hermano le había llamado, no era muy común que tardara tanto pero no importo y menos cuando entro al salón en el que se encontraban reunidos su hermano, sus consejeros, y algunos guardias. Todos voltearon hacia donde la pelinegra cuando esta hizo su aparición en el salón. Muy a pesar de que la portadora de las gemas violetas estaba vestida para el diario nadie podía evitar admirar aquella belleza angelical que la distinguía de cualquier otra chica del reino, y que la volvía la joya más preciada de este, y más que nada de su hermano. Con su rostro tan sonriente y radiante como siempre…no, ¿que digo? , el día de hoy se encontraba aun mas radiante que de costumbre, con un ligero brillo diferente que le hacia deslumbrar aun mas. Todos le siguieron con la mirada hasta que llego con el rey el cual le abrazo como de costumbre.

-¿Para que me buscabas niisan? – Preguntaba la joven pelinegra.

-Pues, ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste que era un poco aburrido el estar en palacio sin diversión alguna? – Le preguntaba mirando las gemas violetas de su querida hermana, a lo que esta simplemente asintió – Pues bien, por fin eh encontrado alguien que podrá entretenerte cuando tú lo desees – Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¿En verdad? – Pregunto algo ilusionada la chica por al fin tener a alguien mas con quien poder divertirse, platicar, alguien que pudiera conocer un poco mas que lo que todos allí conocían, La vida de palacio

-Así es, y como ya se encuentra aquí quiero que le conozcas ahora mismo, ¿Que te parece?

-Claro – Dijo sonriente la pelinegra mientras su hermano le tomaba de la mano y le llevaba hasta el trono donde se solía sentar su madre, el cual por gusto de su hermano, y al no estar el casado, prefería que ocupara su querida hermana, como si se tratase de la propia reina , puesto que para el, ella lo era. Luego de que su pequeña joya se sentó en el trono perteneciente a la reina, el se sentó en el trono de a lado, perteneciente a su puesto como rey, mientras los sirvientes mas allegados y unos cuantos guardias se encontraban a sus alrededores, quedando los guardias de la princesa a los lados de los tronos; el pelinegro al lado de la princesa y el pelirrojo al lado del rey.

-Háganle pasar por favor – Dijo este a los guardias, los cuales abrieron la puerta por la cual entro una figura, no mayor de 1.68mts, completamente encapuchada que se dirigió a paso tranquilo hasta unos metros antes de las escaleras que daban a los tronos, arrodillándose ante sus soberanos, o los que de ahora en adelante lo eran. Ante este gesto el rey se puso en pie y dirigiéndose a su hermana – Lenalee, eh aquí a quien será un acompañante y servidor tuyo, será tu nuevo Pierrot – Al decir esto la figura encapuchada se levanto y con la cabeza aun gacha, se quitó la parte superior de la capucha, dejando ver su blanco cabello lo cual desconcertó un poco a todos, principalmente a la pelinegra y al moreno a su lado – Allen Walker – Termino de decir el rey cuando el chico de cabello blanco alzo el rostro, dejando ver solo la mita derecha de este por las mechas de su cabello blanco que se interponían entre el lado izquierdo de este y la visión de los presentes en el salón. Más en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa, igual que la que se encontraba en este cuando la pelinegra le había conocido.

-Allen – Fue lo único que susurro la pelinegra, atónita y algo sonrojada mientras veía al corriente chico.

-Brote de habas – Dijo casi inaudible el moreno que se encontraba al lado de la pelinegra, mirando al chico de cabellos blanco con una cierta mirada de odio y recelo, mientras los demás ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que pasaba y mucho menos lo que estaba por pasar…

**CONTINUARA…….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gomen, se que tarde, lo se, no tengo perdón de santa claus (frase local) Pero aquí esta este nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste. Se que es corto pero allí necesitaba quedar. Espero sea de su agrado y sigan leyendo y lo recomienden a alguien , espero actualizar mas seguido y seguí mirando mas gente por aquí. Onegaii dejen reviews. Y muchísimas gracias a quienes dejan los reviews.

**Darky-OwO: **Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado en verdad me halagas. Y si es algo cómico verlos como personas "normales" XD, pues en parte si es como los de Aladin pero en parte es inclinado a la época del siglo XVIII o XIX en Francia o Inglaterra más o menos, con un estilo muy elegante, se me antojaba verles así, más a canda todo sexy. Pues aquí tienes ya el nuevo capitulo espero y te agrade y sigas leyendo gracias por leerle y dejar review.

**Kamille – newtype:** Que bueno que te gustara y espero este capitulo también sea de tu agrado , y si creo que es una pareja que todos queremos mucho y que se ve mucho que incluso en el manga insinúan mucho y por ende nosotros amamos. Pues mas que princesa y vagabundo es como "Princesa y Payaso" o "Princesa y Pierrot" como es llamado en el anime. Espero y siga siendo de tu agrado y lo continúes leyendo, muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

Bueno sin más que decir me despido y agradezco mucho a todos los lectores y lectoras. Matta Nee.

"Una luna que brilla en el oscuro firmamento solo para iluminar los deseos de los demás, para que por fin les puedan alcanzar…aunque sus sueños queden solo como eso…como sueños"


End file.
